


That One Time in Costa Del Sol

by cosmomemory



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Cute, Drinking, Drinking Games, Eleno? Relena? can we get a ship tag y'all, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Vacation, WILL THEY WON'T THEY VIBES, listen it's mature for language right now BUT WHO CAN SAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmomemory/pseuds/cosmomemory
Summary: Six months into establishing herself in the Turks, Elena's career is on an upswing. Rude is on sick leave and Elena, enthusiastic as ever for the added work experience, is assigned to an undercover intel mission with Reno... in beautiful Costa Del Sol. What should be a simple work objective turns into, you guessed it, a surprisingly fun flirt fest.
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	That One Time in Costa Del Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Old fan stretching her sealegs (ficlegs?) with a cherished ship here. Feels good to see the fandom bumping again, friends! I have all kinds of fun ideas for where this could go and I hope you enjoy. Wanted to go with something light and fun. Rating is mostly for language (at least... for now?) I don't have a beta atm so please forgive me with any errors or slowly-caught edits.

First, Reno's best buddy was on an extended sick leave after a brush with death. Second, the nature of their assignment involved a more covert approach, which meant no fast and easy helicopter travel. Third? Well, it was Reno's first mission alone with Elena. He had grown to like her just fine in a group setting and had become more and more impressed with her drive and skill in the past months... but a Costa Del Sol assignment, something he and Rude normally made the absolute drunken best of? That was a bit much. Reno had already burned through his vacation time this year at Icicle Inn and this was as close as he was getting to a tropical reprieve. Fourth... Especially fourth... This ancient, rumbling, sandy, black leather interior taxi, paid for with love by Shinra, had no working air conditioner. This was minute 26 in a furnace on wheels and the redhead Turk was close to jumping out and walking right into the goddamned ocean.

As for his blonde companion, Elena? She gave in to the siren song of a sweaty nap about fifteen minutes ago, mouth agape, her head rolling with each bump in the palm tree-lined road. Reno was at least thankful they hadn't needed to suit up, or he might have melted into an elixir.

“Hey, pal,” Reno started, angling himself toward the driver from the backseat. “How much longer 'til we get to Del Sol?”

“...few minutes or so,” the driver responded, taking a glance toward a nearly-snoring Elena in his rear view mirror. “This a special trip for you two?”

Reno leaned back, grimacing a bit as his damp shirt settled against his skin. “Oh yeah.” He tilted his head toward his coworker. “As you can see with my girl here, you never know how much you need a vacation until you take one.”

The driver nodded knowingly, eyes back on the road, and Reno couldn't have been more thankful. _Small talk like that makes me want to jam my electro-mag rod into my own fuckin' throat_ , he thought to himself. As much as Reno enjoyed playing a role on an undercover mission, he just didn't know how well Elena was going to match his experience and expertise, and what else could they play themselves as but a vacationing couple?

The taxi lurched and sputtered with the next turn, and Elena jolted awake, sweat dripping off her brow.

“Holy shit-” she began, maneuvering upright in her seat. “I can't believe I fell asleep.”

“I can. It's hotter than a behemoth's ballsack in here.” Reno responded with a grin. Elena smirked in response and in a moment of social panic, caught the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror.

The driver cleared his throat loudly and averted his eyes, turning again, this time toward the stone bridge at the entrance of the acclaimed beach town. “Here we are,” he said, turning the car off and exiting before they could respond. With lighting speed their luggage was on the roadside and Elena's door had been opened with a welcoming gesture. “Gorgeous Costa Del Sol, for the lovebirds.”

_Lovebirds, yeah,_ Reno thought to himself. _Moment of truth for blondie..._

“Thank you,” Elena said, sliding out of the taxi, before quickly poking her head back in to Reno. “Babe, can you get the bags while I check us in?”

_Fucking hell. Okay then. Okay. She's on it._ “Of course, darlin',” he responded in a sickening sing-song voice. “Anything for my sweet cheeks.”

After a lot of wrangling and baggage Tetris, Reno was huffing and puffing the luggage into the Inn lobby. Elena was chatting away with the innkeeper, blissfully unaware of her pit-stains on full display with each animated gesture. He leaned against the stack of bags, feeling overheated and tired. A nap on the way here seemed like the smartest idea ever and he was feeling like quite the idiot. He needed to perk up and **not** crash early on his first night here.

“Hey, thanks,” Elena said as she walked toward him. “So, awkward thing.” Her voice was lower now. “Tseng booked us a single bed,” she drifted off.

“Makes sense,” Reno responded. “In context, at least. I'll take the sofa. No big.” As much as he secretly enjoyed her visible discomfort at the concept of sharing a bed, the last thing Reno wanted was Elena to feel uncomfortable and break her stride on the mission.

Elena's shoulders relaxed as he spoke. “Right, right. Anyway, here's the keycard.”

“Shall we?” he asked, pushing the luggage along before she could speak.

* * *

“The fucking honeymoon suite?” Reno spat his words as they entered their lodging. “The sneaky motherfucker! That expense report is not my problem, for the record. In fact, let's just stop thinking about it right now.” He looked back at Elena, whose eyes were wide as she took in their surroundings.

The room itself was the type you would see on a train ad in Midgar, beckoning sweetly to join others in the warm and sunny paradise of Costa Del Sol. Marble detailing, flowy curtains, and a Jacuzzi tub a mere 10 feet away from the king-sized, seashell-shaped bed.

“This is nuts,” she agreed, and opened the door to the balcony, salty sea air flowing in with a gust. “Do you have the briefing?”

“Er, yeah, one sec,” Reno said. He gave a quick look at his mobile before continuing, following Elena onto the balcony.

“There's been a few tips about activity at the marina here, potential resistance info coming in and out through the fishermen and tourist excursions. The usual Wutai and Avalanche shit, but the Pres is especially cranky about the choice of locale, and wants us to spend the next few days trying to shmooze with other vacationers. Get 'em comfortable with us.” Reno slid his mobile into his back pocket. “I really want to believe this is an excuse to jet ski.”

Elena laughed and leaned against the balcony railing. “That seems too good to be true, for sure.” She closed her eyes as another sea breeze rolled by.

“Heh, yeah... Hey, you know, we got in late. That taxi was like being stuck inside Ifrit's asshole. We have a few days. I say we enjoy ourselves tonight and grab some drinks down at the bar. Best way to get an idea on which people can't keep secrets, after all.”

The blonde laughed and turned with a nod. “Yeah. Sounds good. Do you think we could shower first?”

“Uh, like, together?” Reno cocked his eyebrow, making an exaggerated enough face to indicate he was joking.

“Absolutely not. But you should definitely do it first, since you smell a bit like Ifrit's asshole. I can meet you down there.”

Reno lifted his arm and frowned while taking a whiff.

“Good eye... er, nose. I'll take care of that.” He turned, walking halfway into their room before pausing. He was enjoying this already. They had a good energy, she matched his vibe well, and he was much more relaxed imagining the days ahead. _Maybe this won't be awkward and shitty._

“I'll have a drink waiting, sweet cheeks, once you take of of those rancid pit stains of your own.”

He didn't turn to see her facial expression shift from an annoyed eye roll to being utterly mortified at the call-out.


End file.
